Dis lui
by Fenrir-Lupus
Summary: Ratchet avait sauver mainte fois l'Univers des pires menaces,affronter les plus grand danger et survécu au plus terrible épreuves. Et ce soir il allait faire face a son plus grand défi...


_**Ratchet X Talwyn**_

_OU_

_Dis-lui..._

_ou_ _encore_

_Prologue d'un truc plus grand_

Un nouveau samedi soir était là. Un samedi soir comme les autres pour beaucoup de personnes. Mais pas pour le jeune Ratchet. Ce soir la au lieu de se trouver devant un quelconque holo-vidéo-jeux ou une holo-vidéo au séquences suggestive il se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain et s'observait. Son profond regard vert éclatant comme une émeraude magique se dardait lui même. De taille moyenne pour sa race, le poil fauve et rayé de brun sur l'arrière de son corps, de ses oreilles jusque à la touffe de sa queue longue et fine au mouvement de balancier qui trahissait de ce fait son anxiété. Ratchet avait affronté d'innombrables épreuves: Il avait sauvé l'univers six fois, survécu a une arène de gladiateur clandestine, et résister a l'envie étrangler cet outre pleine de vent qu'est le Capitaine Qwark. Mais ce soir il allait faire face à la chose la plus terrifiante qui soit...Ses sentiments. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous. Rendez-vous chez son amie Talwyn Apogée et il était décidé à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Si Ratchet avait prit cette importante décision qui pouvait bien faire basculer sa vie c'était en grande partit en raison de ce que lui avait dit son ami Clank deux semaines plus tôt...

_-Ratchet! Si tu ressens quelque chose pour miss Apogée tu dois le lui dire!_

_Ratchet avait eu un geste de dédain._

_-Ne dit pas de bêtise, Clank! Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose? Je ne veux pas la perdre..._

_Clank comprenait ce que Ratchet ressentait. La plupart des relations que Ratchet avait entretenues s'était souvent mal terminer... Et Talwyn était une des rare personne a considérer Ratchet comme un ami. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de s'attribuer ses mérites comme l'avait fait la plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Et elle avait su être présente pour aider Ratchet a surmonter la perte de celui qui aurait pu être son père de substitution: Alister Azymuth._

_Ainsi la perdre n'aurait pas était bénin._

_-Ratchet...si ça peut t'aider, dit toi que Kaden aussi a du en passer par la..._

_C'est cette phrase qui l'avait finalement décidé. Âpres tout Kaden aussi avait du affronter cette épreuve, sinon il ne serait pas la aujourd'hui... Et puis peut être les choses se passerait telles bien. Ou a la rigueur mieux qu'il ne l'envisageait..._

Ratchet ouvrit le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, de manière a le garder le plus prés possible de son cœur Il y avait a l'intérieur la photo d'un lombax mâle Le port de tête altier. L'œil vif et malin. Les oreilles droite et parallèle. Son père, son héros, Kaden. Il lui ressemblait lui avait-on dit.

Physiquement c'était vrai. Mais Ratchet savait qu'au delà de ça il était loin de l'égaler.

Il se demandait ce que lui aurait fait dans cette situation. Il aurait surement trouvé les mots juste au moment propice et tout ce serait biens passait.

Ratchet aurait tant désiré qu'il soit présent pour lui dire quoi faire. C'était a un père d'apprendre a son fils comment s'y prendre dans ce genre de moment. Mais aujourd'hui il était seul pour faire face à cette épreuve qui survenait dans la vie de chaque homme un jour ou l'autre, tôt ou tard. Trop tôt pour lui a son goût.

Ratchet chassa ses pensées de son esprit et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle indiquait six heure passait, il devait y aller. Il passa dans le salon, attrapa le t-shirt poser sur le canapé et l'enfila. Puis il se dirigea vers un mur ou était loger un grand tube en verre. A coté il y avait un lecteur d'empreinte digital qui servait à appeler l'ascenseur.

Ratchet mit sa main dans le lecteur. Une plate forme en métal, propulser par un système anti-gravité arriva sans un bruit devant Ratchet. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le cylindre puis se referma après que Ratchet soit monté sur la plate-forme.

Ratchet sentait une grosse boule se formait dans son estomac. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, adossée au mur de verre, il regardait Métropolis s'étalait sous ses yeux. C'était sa ville. Chaque quartier était devenu une partie d'un morceau de son histoire. Là il avait affronté les troupes Blarg du président Drek ici il s'était frotter pour la première fois a un de ces plus terrible ennemie, le , et a son terrifiant Biobliterator. Toute ces fois la il s'était sentit sur de lui, sur d'y arriver. L'idée mêmes d'échouer ne l'avait quasiment jamais effleuré. Mais à cet instant il se sentait comme le jour ou pour la première fois il allait prendre les commandes d'un vaisseau... Il avait onze ans... Il se sentait incapable de le faire, incapable d'un jour y arriver...Il se demandé ce que son père penserait…

Avec un « clang » l'ascenseur stoppa. Les portes s'ouvrirent, une bouffer de vent frai s'engouffra et caressa le visage de Ratchet. Il mit un pied hors de l'habitacle et respira à plein poumons.

Il tourna la tête vers la citer qui s'entendait a perte de vue, le soleil couchant la baignait d'une lumière orange. La vue depuis cet endroit était la plus belle de toute Métropolis.

A milieux du toit, a coter d'un vaisseau rouge rubis, Clank l'attendait.

-J'ai finis de réviser l'Aphelion,Ratchet. Tu peux y aller!

Dit t-il en essuyant les mains sur un vieux chiffon déjà plein de taches de cambouis.

-C'est génial! Merci Clank!

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ratchet se hissa dans le cockpit. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et lui demanda pour la énième fois aujourd'hui

-Dis tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir?

Comme réponse Clank lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « Non Ratchet! Tu dois le faire seule! »

-Bon d'accord, d'accord!

Âpres un dernier geste d'encouragement de Clank, l'Aphelion décolla en direction du ciel teinter d'orange par le soleil couchant, pour le traverser et atteindre l'infini voute étoiler.

Des tas de chose aurait pu sa passer durant ce voyage. Le transformant en un moment épique! La traverser d'un champ de météorite.

L'annonce d'une nouvelle attaque du xenophobique Dr. Nefarious.

L'accostage par les troupes de choc d'un lointain empire galactique totalitaire ou mêmes une confrontation titanesque avec les force de l'ordre National-socialiste au sujet de papiers identitaire non conforme a la réglementation en vigueur, ou un vaisseau mal immatriculer, ou un feu(arrière, clignotant, brouillard comme vous voulez) mal régler; sans oublier un pare-brise mal laver, ce qui entraînant une occultation de l'acuité visuel fait augmenter les chance de déclencher un carambolage de tout les diables, ou tout simplement parce que votre faciès ne leurs revenait pas... Enfin bref! Pour les forces de l'ordre galactique n'importe quelle raison était valable pour vous offrir un holo-procès-verbal.

Mais revenons en a nos moutons. Or donc riens de tout cela n'arriva! Pour la bonne et très simple raison que cette histoire est un One-Shot, alors allons au plus presser.

Mais en fait il s'était quand mêmes passait quelque chose. Ratchet était passé devant un fleuriste galactique et en avait profitait pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Des Magnolias verte de Creson V,le vert était la couleur favorite de Talwyn.

Ratchet arriva en vue de la station Apogée. L'Aphélion se posa sur l'air atterrissage. La vitre du cockpit se souleva et Ratchet après une dernière grande inspiration sauta au sol et se dirigea vers l'entrer de la station. Son cœur battait a un rythme entêtant, son sang battait ses tempes, sa bouche tremblotait. Il serra son poing, seul son index restait tendu. Tremblant il appuya sur la sonnette qui partit d'un « drling » strident qui devait résonner dans toute la station.

Toute son énergie vitale était drainée par l'effort qu'il faisait à presser cette sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Talwyn Apogée apparut, vêtu d'un t-shirt vert-de-gris et d'un short marron. La jeune femme salua Ratchet,puis elle ajouta en rigolant

-Ratchet! Tu peux lâcher la sonnette maintenant!

Ratchet se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas lâchait le bouton et que le « drling » strident ne s'était pas interrompu. Avec un sourire gêner il retira son doigt et dit

-Salut Tal!

Il s'empressa d'ajouter

-Je... tiens c'est pour toi!

Ratchet,les joues aussi rose qu'un porcelet, lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs.

A l'expression qu'affichait Talwyn elle ne si attendait vraiment pas.

- Elles sont magnifique, Ratchet! Merci!

Elle l'en débarrassa et l'invita à la suivre. Il lui emboita le pas le long d'un couloir.

-Cronk et Zéphyr ne sont pas la?

Demanda t-il étonné de ne pas avoir vus les robots garde du corps de Talwyn se précipiter pour s'assurer que les fleurs ne représentait pas un quelque conque danger pour leur chef. Ou que lui même était le vraie Ratchet et non pas un étranger hostile vêtu d'un holo-deguisement.

-Non! Répondit-elle en souriant. Je les aie envoyées en mission de reconnaissance sur Kerchu.

-De reconnaissance?

Interrogea t-il

-Rien d'important! Juste pour que nous soyons tranquille!

-Ho! Super!

Ils étaient vraiment seul... Une vague de panique le submergea à cette idée.

La pièce dans laquelle elle l'avait conduite n'était autre que sa propre chambre. Talwyn claqua des mains et la lumière s'alluma.

Sur les murs était accroché des affiches et des photos de son chanteur favori. Un jeune homme androgyne aux cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge et au teint basané. Ses yeux était dessiner en amende et cercler de noir, l'intérieur était rouge, dans son iris comme dans sa corner. Sur la plupart des photos il portait un débardeur noir qui lui remontait au dessus du nombril et décorer d'un ankh doré. Un nez court et droit ainsi qu'un anneau bleu a l'oreille finissait de planter le décor d'un beau mec auquel aucune fille ne pouvait résister.

Sur une photo en noir et blanc qui le représentait allonger nue sur un divan, et qui apparemment avait était découper dans un magasine, était apposer son autographe accompagner d'une phrase: _Nyarlothotep, avec mon admiration a la plus grande aventurière de votre ère. _Ratchet tiqua légèrement sur « _votre ère._ » mais son attention fut détourner par autre chose. Au milieu de cette masse de beauté orientale était affichée la photo d'une autre célébrité locale: Le Capitaine Copernicus Qwark.

Des dents aligner comme des soldats et blanche comme si ceux ci avait était des Arc-ange. L'œil vif et au aguets. Costume vert terne moulant sur un corps d'Apollon. Tel était le Capitaine Qwark. Et sur cette photo était planté plusieurs fléchettes dont plus de la moitié avait atteinte leur cible située à l'entre-jambe et au visage.

-Ne fait pas attention à ça!

Dit Talwyn en se mettant entre son ami et la photo pour la cacher a sa vue. Talwyn tenait à la main un disque holo-vidéo.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait regarder un film ce soir au lieu de sortir! Que ce que tu en pense?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Ratchet se demandait quel genre de film ca allait être. Connaissant Talwyn il aurait dit un film plein de grosse bêtes aussi biens xenomorphique que xenophobique, ainsi qu'aussi vilaine que méchante. Ou biens l'histoire d'un chasseur de trésor professeur d'université a ses heures perdues...ou un mélange des deux.

Talwyn enclencha le lecteur puis revint vers le divan. Elle se jeta en travers sur celui ci, ses pieds sur l'accoudoir et sa tête sur les jambes de Ratchet.

-Tu vas voir, Ratchet, ce film est génial!

Effectivement! Du point de vue de Ratchet ce film était d'un intérêt inégalable...mais a contrario. Il s'agissait d'un film que nous pourrions ranger sans hésitation dans la catégorie _« Niaiserie- sentimental-a-l'eau-de-rose ». _Talwyn avait beau être une aventurière elle ne restait pas moins une fille pensa Ratchet en réprimant un énième bâillement.

Mais Ratchet voyait un point positif à regarder ce film. Ce point était que peut être tendrait t-il une passerelle entre Talwyn et lui-même qu'il pourrait utiliser pour l'emmener sur un terrain propice pour avouer ses sentiment.

Si seulement il arrivait à lutter contre cette torpeur qui le gagnait...

_Ratchet se tenait debout dans un hangar. Il était sanglé dans une armure noire aux rainures orangées. Des gens autour de lui s'affairaient. Certain semblait pratiquer une dernière révision de leurs vaisseau. D'autre s'assurait que riens ne manquait a leur équipement. Mais la majorité fessait des au revoir qui ressemblaient à des Adieu. Une atmosphère étrange baignait les lieux. Une atmosphère que Ratchet ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir baignait plus souvent qu'a son tour. Une atmosphère lourde et silencieuse qui vous envelopper comme un suaire dans le temps qui précède une action ou votre vie et l'avenir de la galaxie allait se jouer. Une bataille. Une guerre. C'était le calme avant la tempête..._

_Il tenait Talwyn serrait contre lui et cette ci l'étreignez en retour. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et son nez avait pris une teinte pourpre._

_-Ratchet je t'en supplie ne t'en vas pas!_

_-Il le faut Tal! Je suis dessolé._

_Dans un nouveau sanglot elle s'écarta de lui, lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre._

_-Ratchet! Ce n'est plus comme avant avec Tachyon ou Nefarious! Tu...Nous avons un enfant maintenant!_

_Ratchet ferma les yeux et soupira._

_-Je le sais Talwyn... Pour qui crois tu que je me bats? Je veux que vous puissiez vivre libre et en paix. Je peux sauver des vies...Vos vies! Ça ira Tal. T'inquiète pas. Ça va aller!_

_Les pleurs de Talwyn redoublèrent. Tendrement Ratchet la reprit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux._

_-Ça vas aller...ça vas aller..._

_-Ratchet...Ratchet...Sangloter t-elle_

_-Ça va aller...ça va aller...Répéter t-il sans réellement de conviction._

_-Ratchet..._Ratchet!

_-Ça va aller...Ça_ va aller... Quoi?

Ratchet se réveilla au son de la voie de Talwyn et en raison du fait qu'elle lui secouer l'épaule. Celle-ci le regardait l'air étonné.

-Quoi Ratchet? Que ce qui vas aller?

Ratchet qui se trouvait a moitié allonger de travers sur le divan se rassit convenablement et bredouilla.

-Rien! Rien du tout! Je me suis juste endormi...Désoler Tal!

-Ha? O.K!

Il se sentait terriblement idiot de s'être endormit devant le film. Qu'aller penser Talwyn?

Mais Talwyn ne semblait riens penser de cet incident. Néanmoins elle souriait d'un air malicieux.

-Tu as prononcé mon nom en dormant. Tu rêver de moi?

Puis plus taquine et en ricanant elle ajouta en tapant fraternellement Ratchet du coude et en clignant de l'œil.

-Tu rêvais que tu étais le héros du film et que tout en me réconfortant tu m'avouer ton amour?

Ratchet ne lui répondit pas. Il se tenait droit, les mains jointes, le regard vague. Elle venait de lui tendre une perche, il devait la saisir.

La sensation d'avoir quinze ans le submergea a nouveau. Il avait crus que jamais il ni arriverait...mais pourtant il avait essayé et mêmes réussie...Et peut être que son rêve avait était prémonitoire... Il déglutit. Il devait se jeter a l'eau ici et maintenant...ou jamais.

-Tal, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis un moment...

Pendant qu'il disait cela ses index s'était touchait et avait commençait, indépendamment l'un de l'autre, un mouvement de pivot de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

-Je veux te le dire depuis notre victoire sur Tachyon...Mais je n'avais pas réussi a trouver la force d'exprimer ce que je ressentais...mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est bon...

Il détourna le regard de son amie et baissa les yeux.

-Ta...Tal...Talwyn...je...je(les bouts de ses index était toujours joint et pivotait encore)je..._je t'aime!_

Souffla t-il finalement tout bas, a un niveau presque imperceptible. Le silence s'abatis comme les ailes de Gabriel sur la misère du monde pour la soulager. Durant plusieurs minute la seule chose perceptible pour Ratchet était son cœur qui battait la chamade, il s'attendait à tout moment a entendre son amie éclatait de rire et se moquait de lui.

Mais il ni eu aucun rire ou mêmes de bref pouffement, le silence demeurait. Enfin il trouva la force de tourner la tête vers Talwyn...

Talwyn souriait tendrement. Elle approcha son visage et colla son nez sur celui de Ratchet. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes, dessous deux émeraudes brillaient.

-Tu en as mis du temps...les garçons et les sentiments, hein?

Ratchet se contenta d'afficher un air gêné. Talwyn fit disparaître l'écart entre leur lèvres...Une seconde, une minute...Pour eux une éternité utopique.

Talwyn posa sa main sur le torse velu et tiède et poussa gentiment Ratchet, l'invitant de se fait a s'allonger sur le lit. Elle s'assit a califourchon sur lui et se baissa pour l'embrasser a nouveau, mais sur le nez. Le rose monta aux joues de Ratchet.

-Tu es sur de vouloir le faire? Si tu ne te sens pas prête je...

Talwyn le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres

-Shhhhtt...Nous avons assez attendu...

Leur queue, comme douer d'une conscience propre s'était entortillé l'une contre l'autre. Talwyn claqua des mains est la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant les amants dans les replis pudique de la robe des ténèbres...

Fin


End file.
